Are You Nervous One Shot
by Elephantom66
Summary: Sonic and Amy play the 'Are You Nervous' game. One-Shot. (Happy Late Birthday Sonic!)


It's a bright and sunny day. It's summer time and the weather was heating everything up. People were wearing less clothing. Swimsuits were out and heads were turning. Couples were eating ice cream together or having a water balloon fight. Anything that could get them (mostly the ladies) wet.

"Since it's Sonic's birthday, I'll make him something nice." Amy Rose said walking into her kitchen.

She put on some hip-hop music. She got out bowls and placed them from smallest to largest. She knew Sonic would be in the middle so she picked the medium size bowl. She winked and put the other bowls away. She got out two eggs and held them tight.

"At least these aren't hard...Yet." Amy said thinking about Sonic.

Amy cracked the eggs and they fell into the bowl. Amy was baking Sonic a cake for his birthday. He was now 24 years old! Amy had to make Sonic's birthday one he wouldn't forget. She preheated the oven. She added flower, milk, and sugar. She mixed it and tasted it with her wooden spoon.

"Sweet. Just like Sonic." Amy said setting the spoon down. "Oh! I have to text Sonic!"

Amy walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs. She grabbed her phone. As she was walking down the stairs she noticed that she had a text and a missed call from Sonic. She smiled at the screen, knowing Sonic was thinking about her. Sonic and Amy have been dating for 7 months now.

For Amy's birthday Sonic took Amy out on a date. They went to the park and watched fireworks go off. They only have been dating for two weeks and Sonic made the first move. He kissed Amy and she will never forget that day. So, now it's Amy's turn to make the first move. Sex.

"Birthday sex is fun right?" Amy asked over the phone waiting for her cake to bake.

"Yes! Knuckles and I do it all the time!" Tikal said. "But don't worry. It might be scary, but your confidence will grow."

"I hope so. I'm going over to Sonic's place after dinner."

"Perfect timing."

Amy and Tikal talked over the phone until the oven went off. Amy said goodbye to Tikal and hung up her phone. She put on oven mites and took out the cake. It was a light brown color. Amy got out white frosting and covered the cake. She waited for the white frosting to set. As she waited she called Sonic back.

 _"Hey Ames!"_ Sonic said over the phone.

"Happy birthday Sonikku!"

 _"Thank you!"_

"Our plans are still on right?"

 _"Of coarse! I want to see you tonight!"_

"Great! You're going to be so surprised! Love you!"

 _"Love you too."_

Amy hung up the phone after that. Her heart started to beat faster and faster. She held her phone to her chest and closed her eyes. Sonic's voice made her go crazy. His voice was deep and so mature like. Amy went back to her cake and wrote a message on it. She cleaned up the mess in her kitchen and put everything away. She signed and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm breathless from than hard work." Amy said wiping her forehead.

Amy put the cake in a box and wrapped it up so it was nice and safe. Then, that got Amy thinking. Nice and safe. Amy went upstairs and pulled out her drawer. She pulled out a small black box that had some words on it.

"Pleasure for both." Amy said reading the box. "Perfect! I have to remember to take these to Sonic's place."

Amy jumped in the shower. Her body cooled down. Her heart stopped beating fast and her body was back to normal. She relaxed and couldn't wait for tonight. After her nice cool shower Amy wrapped her towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom.

"What to wear." Amy asked herself. "Nothing to sexy, but it has to be sexy."

Amy grabbed some socks and looked at her clothes. She picked out a white thong with white shorty shorts. She wore a red crop top too. She let her hair air dry. She put lotion on and made sure everything was on point. She had to make Sonic go wild for tonight. Even though this was going to be hard for her, the only thing that should be getting hard was Sonic.

"Let's do this." Amy said looking at the time.

Amy grabbed her house key and the box with the cake in it. She locked her house and turned off all the lights. Who knows if she'll be sleeping with Sonic the whole night. They never done that before and maybe tonight is the night. Amy was talking to herself as she walked down the street.

"You can do it. You guys have been dating for months now!"

Amy saw Sonic's house in the distance. Amy felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She stopped walking and pulled her phone out. It was Sonic. He was calling her. She thought about answering it, but to spice things up she didn't answer it. She put it back in her pocket and began to walk again.

"You can do it, Amy. Just a few more steps."

Amy was standing in front of Sonic's house. She saw his living room lights were on. The blinds were open, but then she saw Sonic through the window. Sonic closed the blinds, but he still had the lights still on. Amy smiled and walked up to the door. She rang the door bell.

"Coming!" Sonic yelled.

Amy waiting and looked behind her. No one was following her. The doorknob turned and Amy's head turned. She looked over herself one last time before the door was fully open. Sonic smiled and so did Amy.

"Happy birthday!" Amy yelled holding the box out.

"Thank you. Come in!"

Sonic moved out of the way and Amy walked in. He shut the door and locked it.

"I called you, but you didn't answer." Sonic said.

Amy set the box down in the living room and pulled out her phone.

"Oh, I didn't even see that!" She laughed. "I got you a present!"

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted too."

Amy sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her. Sonic grinned and sat next to Amy. He took the box and set it on his lap. He opened the box and chuckled a little at the message Amy wrote him.

"You're half way to 48. Geez thanks, Ames." Sonic said with a smile.

"What? You should be happy about that."

"Tell me that when I turn fucking 50."

Sonic closed the box and set it on the coffee table. He turned to Amy and smiled.

"Thank you for the cake." Sonic said kissing Amy.

"Anything for my blue hedgehog. How was your day?"

"It was good, but it's better now that you're here with me."

Amy blushed and sat up tall. She looked at the TV. Sonic was watching a baseball game. Amy had to think of something sexy Sonic and her could do. She got up and grabbed the remote from the coffee table. She put her tail in the air and stood up straight. Sonic saw this and Amy turned off the TV. Amy set the remote down and sat back down on the couch.

"What?" Amy asked seeing Sonic's face get red.

"N-Nothing. W-Why'd you turn off the TV."

"I thought we could play a game."

This was it. Amy couldn't turn back now, unless Sonic said no to her little game.

"Sure. What game?" Sonic said.

"It's called the _Are You Nervous_ game."

Sonic thought about the name of the game. He looked at Amy and starred at her for a second. This was going somewhere now. Sonic grinned at Amy.

"How do you play?" Sonic asked.

"Well, you just put her hand on your partner and ask if they are nervous. If they say no then you move your hand to a different spot. If they say yes you win."

"Alright then. Let's play!"

Amy smiled and placed her hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Are you nervous?" Amy asked.

"No."

Amy slowly moved her hand down Sonic's arm. She could feel his muscles as she moved her hand down his arm. Amy held Sonic's hand and looked at him.

"Are you nervous?" Amy asked.

"Not even close." Sonic winked.

Amy grinned and let go of Sonic's hand. She put her hand on Sonic's leg. Amy saw the look in Sonic's eyes once she almost touched between his legs.

"Are you nervous?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Sonic lied.

"I win." Amy said moving her hand.

"My turn."

Sonic placed his hand on top of Amy's head. Amy giggled a little and Sonic smiled at that.

"Are you nervous?" Sonic asked.

"Not at all."

Sonic put her head over Amy's heart. He could feel her heart beating fast. She breathing to a little heavy. Sonic noticed this.

"Are you nervous?" Sonic asked.

"Yes."

"Ha! Birthday boy wins!" Sonic said moving his head to his side.

"I didn't know I was dating a boy." Amy teased.

"You know what I mean."

"Mmm, yea."

It was quite for a while. It is Amy's turn for the game. She got an idea. She got up from the couch and faced Sonic. Amy crawled onto Sonic's lap. She wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck.

"Are you nervous?" Amy asked with a wink.

"Nope." Sonic said with a grin.

Amy leaned in and began to kissed Sonic. He placed his hands on her hips and held them tight. Their tongues started to battle each other as things got heated real fast. Amy pulled away and they touched noses. Amy looked down and saw Sonic's hand. He pulled Amy's crop top up and over her head. He threw it on the ground.

"Let me guess." Sonic said starring at Amy's white bra. "Your panties are white too."

"You'll find out soon."

Amy reached behind her back and unclipped her bra. She slowly pulled it off and tossed her bra on the floor. Sonic's hands raced to her breasts. He pulled on them and Amy began to slowly moan. Her head went back a little. Sonic's mouth went to her right breast.

"Ooooh S-Sonic..." Amy moaned.

Sonic moved to her other breast. He sucked on it until Amy pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"I'm suppose to be giving you pleasure."

Sonic looked confused, but Amy got off of him. Amy stood up and took off the rest of her clothes. She was standing fully naked in front of Sonic. He smiled at the sight.

"You like?" Amy said bending over.

"I love it."

Sonic took off his shirt and his pants. Amy sat next to him on the couch. They began to kiss each other again. Amy put her hand between Sonic's legs. Sonic broke the kiss and moved Amy's hand away. He took off his boxers and Amy smiled. She was about to do something she has never done before. Amy grabbed Sonic's manhood and put her mouth on the tip. She heard Sonic gasp.

Amy used her tongue and circled the tip of his manhood. Sonic put his head and closed his eyes. He straighten his arms out on the couch and enjoyed this moment. Amy took more of his manhood in her mouth. Sonic moaned and her put one hand on Amy's head.

"Fuck Ames... That feels so good."

Amy took more in her mouth. She lifted her head up and started to rub him. She started to go a little faster. Her mouth was back on his manhood. She sucked on the tip and teased it.

"Oh shit...Do that again, Ames." Sonic moaned.

Amy teased Sonic so more until he couldn't take it anymore. Sonic was started to breath harder now. Amy sucked harder and took more in her mouth. After a few minutes of giving Sonic a blowjob she stopped. Sonic was close to his climax, so that's why she stopped.

"You're really good at that." Sonic said.

Amy grinned and picked up her shorts. She pulled something out. She sat on the couch and showed Sonic what she had in her hand. It was a condom.

"You really want to do this tonight?" Sonic asked.

"I want to give you something that you won't forget."

"Believe me, I won't forget."

Sonic took the condom from Amy and opened it. He put the condom on and Amy smiled. She got back on his lap. Sonic touched between Amy's leg and she jumped a little.

"Jumpy aren't we." Sonic said.

"Your hands are cold."

Sonic chuckled and rubbed his hands together. As he did this, the couple made out again. Once Sonic knew his hands were warm and began to finger Amy. Amy's head went back and she began to moan like crazy. Sonic only used one finger, but then he started to use two fingers. Amy began to move her body up and down. Sonic went thrust his fingers faster and harder. After a few minutes, Amy was wet.

"There we go." Sonic said as he pulled his fingers out of Amy.

"Now to the real fun." Amy winked.

Amy slowly went down on Sonic. They both began to moan. Once Amy was fully down she stayed down for a minute. Sonic knew this would be a little painful for Amy. She had a tight grip on Sonic's shoulders. He had his hands on her hips, but he slowly slid his hands down to Amy's ass. He slowly started to move Amy up and down.

The couple didn't say anything for a while. Amy was started to moan from pleasure now. The pain was out of her body and pleasure was taking over. Sonic loved being inside of Amy because she was so tight.

"Wait." Sonic said stopping everything.

"W-What?"

"You're a virgin."

"Oh Sonic, I don't believe in that kind of stuff."

"Why?"

"I don't want to have any regrets... Plus I know you. You would never hurt me."

"And you would never hurt me."

The couple kissed each other and started everything back up. Their movement was slow and soft. Amy broke the kiss and started to kiss Sonic's neck. Amy also moved Sonic's hands to her hips again and she started to bounce up and down on Sonic. She went faster and harder on Sonic. Amy pulled away and Sonic's head went back. Amy was so tight and Sonic was so big. Sonic lifted his head back up and saw Amy's breasts bouncing.

"You're so beautiful Amy." Sonic said.

"Uh t-t-thank you."

Amy's head went back as she started to moan like crazy. Sonic had a tight grip on Amy's hips. They both started to moan from feeling so much pleasure. The couple felt closer than ever. This moment was going to stay with them forever. Sonic couldn't believe this was happening right now. On his birthday.

"Hang on, Ames." Sonic said making Amy stop.

"W-What?" Amy asked worried.

"You know how it's my birthday?"

"Yes?" Amy said tilting her head.

Sonic grinned at his idea. Amy had no idea what Sonic was going to do. He licked his lips before talking again.

"Well, since it's my birthday I can do whatever I want."

"What did you have in mind?"

Sonic gave Amy a sexy wink. Amy blushed at his wink.

"Hold on tight." Sonic said.

Before Amy could say anything Sonic stood up. He was still inside of Amy. She wrapped her legs around Sonic's waist. Sonic put his arms under Amy's butt for support so she wouldn't slip. Amy went all the way down on Sonic. He began to walk towards the starts. Amy held tight onto Sonic's body. He slowly walked up the stairs making Amy bounce a little. The couple finally reached Sonic's bedroom.

Sonic pulled out of Amy and set her on her feet. Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck as they started to kiss again. They walked towards the bed without breaking their kiss. Sonic broke the kiss and laid Amy down on her back.

"Do you have any more condoms, Sonic?" Amy asked putting her hand on Sonic's chest before he could touch her again.

"Oh... Yea."

Sonic changed condoms and got on top of Amy. He opened her legs wide. Sonic slowly pushed himself inside of Amy again. Since this was a different position, he went slow for Amy. He thrust slow and soft for Amy.

"Mmm, f-faster Sonic..." Amy moaned.

Sonic went faster for Amy. She started to yelled with pleasure. She grabbed Sonic's quills and pulled on them. This made Sonic go crazy and he went in deeper. Soon, he was going in all the way and Amy was screaming at this point. Sonic was getting close to his climax. He was thrusting at full speed now.

"Fuck, Ames! I-I'm close!" Sonic yelled.

"G-Give it to me!" Amy yelled putting her head back.

Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy's back as he hit his climax. He slowed the pace down as his climax came to a finish. The couple was breathing hard. Sonic unwrapped his arms and lifted himself up with his arms. He was still inside of Amy. He looked down at Amy and she starred up at Sonic.

"I love you, Sonic." Amy said putting a hand on Sonic's cheek.

"I love you too."

Sonic leaned down and gently kissed Amy. He started to slowly thrust again. Amy wrapped her legs around his waist. She moved her body, making Sonic move his body. They flipped over, and Amy was on top again. Sonic was on his back and Amy was slowly thrusting. She put her hands on Sonic's shoulders. Sonic could tell something was off though.

"D-Did you even hit your c-climax, babe?" Sonic asked as Amy thrust.

"N-N-No..."

Sonic felt bad that Amy didn't hit her climax. Sonic sat up and wrapped his arms around Amy's back. He started to kiss her neck. His arms had a good grip around Amy so she couldn't back away. Amy's head went back from pleasure again and she started to moan. Sonic's tail started to wag as he heard Amy moaning. This was music to his ears.

"Ah, Ah! Oh! S-Sonic!" Amy screamed.

Sonic knew Amy was close to her climax. Sonic felt Amy's tail wagging. He grabbed her tail and pulled on it a little. This made go crazy. She screamed and her body started to shake. Sonic knew she just hit her climax. He stopped everything and let Amy relax. Amy was breathing hard from her climax.

She pulled out of Sonic and laid on the other side of the bed. The couple cuddled next to each other. Their breathing slowed down and their body cooled down.

"T-That was the best birthday ever." Sonic whispered into Amy's ear.

"I'm glad." Amy said putting her head on Sonic's chest.

"We'll have to do this again some time."

"Yes. This was fun... I love you."

"I love you too."

Amy grabbed the covers and they wrapped themselves up. Sonic and Amy kissed each other. They starred into each other's eyes. They smiled at each other and once their heads it the pillows they were out like lights. Sonic had the best present he could have ever gotten. He would never forget this night with Amy.

* * *

 **Whoa! A lemon! I haven't done those in a wild! Happy late birthday Sonic! I will always be a fan! Next story is Zonic VS Sonic. **


End file.
